akatsukis little number 1 blossom
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: ok i now it isn't the best title but hey it'll do...sakura was found by pein when she was 6 and know she is his weapon so what will happen find out :P...haha baka summary i so owned you...ok maybe not but oh well *read please* rated for a reason people *might turn into a M rated in later ch.* :) enjoy oh ya my oc is in this and i don't own anything in naruto but my oc so have fun
1. Chapter 1

**~prologue~**

A 6 year old pink-haired girl with jade green eyes walked through a forest when she came acrossed a man with bright orange hair and a lot of piercings. his eyes were closed

'is he dead'

the little girl thought coming closer to the man how was about 10 years older than her

"hey mister are you dead"

she asked only a few feet away from him. as soon as she said that the mans eyes shot open showing orange eyes that had rings around him. the man gave the pink haired girl a deadly glare which caused her to laugh

"what are you laughing at girl"

"you"

she said pointing to him

"the look on your face is funny"

the little girl stopped laughing and smile when the wearer man lifted an eyebrow

"little girl do you know who i am"

the pink haired girl shook her head

"nope but do you know who i am"

the girl asked tilting her head

"how would i know who you are your only what 5"

"i'm 6 porcupine"

the mans eye twitched a little at the name

"little girl watch it i could kill you in a second if i so desired to"

he worn in a deadly voice. the girl smiled

"but you wouldn't if you wanted to kill me you would have done it when i woke you up"

she said

"bye the way what's your name you never told me when asked me if i new"

"pein and you"

the girl shrugged

"i don't know i never had a name"

pein narrowed his eyes to her

"how come didn't your parents name you"

he asked before the girl shrugged

"i never had parents i lived in an orphanage until i ran away which was a year ago but even there they never knew my name"

the girl said sitting down in front of pain and looking up at him

'he's really tall'

the girl though before pein began to speak

"very well i will name you"

the girl in front of him grew a very big smile

"really you mean it pein-oniisan"

pein nodded and began to think. after a few seconds he had it

"your name will be sakura"

"sa-ku-ra"

she repeated sounding out every symbol. pein nodded before getting up

"pein-oniisan where are you going"

pain stopped and looked at the girl

"i need to find strong ninja to help me in world domination"

sakura blinked a few times before standing up and walking over to him and grabbed his hand

"then i'll help you i could learn to be useful to you after all you helped me and now i'll help you with you world thing"

sakura said while looking up at him and smiling. pein glared down at her

"very well sakura but i will train you and it will not be easy and you shall rnd my name with 'sama' and not 'oniisan' understood"

sakura nodded

"hai pein-sama"

pein nodded and picked up sakura and placed her on his shoulders

"hang on"

he ordered and sakura did just that before her started to jump through the trees in lighting speed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~12 years later~**_

sakura was now a 18 year old women, and the fourth most powerful member in the akatsuki. pein had done everything to train her in fact she even trained with tsunade one of the three sannins of konohagakure. tsunade was specialized in healing, and when she found sakura at the age of 10 she decided to teach her medical ninjutsu. of course thanks to pein training sakura when she was 5 she had surpassed tsunade within a year of her training in both strength and medical ninjutsu so when she was 11 she ran away from tsunade and went back to the akatsuki who at that time was itachi, orochimaru, her, madara, zetsu, pein, and his partner konnan. then when sakura had turned 15 deidara, sasori, kakuzu, hidan and kisama had joined, and had orochimaru betrayed them. finally madara had brought in tobi who was going to be zetsus partner. so right now sakura was beautiful and strong, and on her way to see pein who had called her into his office. as she came up to the door she knocked and waited for pein to say 'enter'. sakura walked into his office to see pein sitting at his desk and a little girl that looked no more than 9 years old with long dark green hair that went all the way to the floor and blood red eyes was standing in front of his desk

"you called pein-sama"

sakura said walking up to stand beside the small girl

"yes sakura this is Kira Shi, she will be your new partner"

he said in a stern voice. sakura looked down at the shi and then back to pein

"but pein-sama she is only a little kid how can i be partnered with a kid"

"sakura"

pein said in a very stern voice

"you are to get along with shi and be her partner you and i both know that the size and age of a shinode does not matter"

sakura nodded

"hai pein-sama is that all"

sakura asked with no emotion in her voice just like pein had taught her to

"yes you and shi are dismissed, there will be a meeting to introduce her later today"

sakura nodded and left with shi silently following behind her. as sakura walked through the base she showed shi where everything was until they came to the living room

"and this is the living room well is there anything you want to ask"

sakura asked still not having any emotion showing

"yes why do you not like me"

shi said and in a soft quiet voice. sakura blinked a few times before answering

"it's not that i don't like you i just don't know why a little girl like you would leave your family"

"i don't have family they all were killed by ambu from my village"

shi said with no emotion

"well at least you knew them"

she nodded and looked into sakuras eyes

"you never knew your parents"

sakura shook her head and flopped down on the couch

"nope the only family i had was pein-sama who had taught me almost everything i know besides medical ninjutsu and how to increase my strength with chakra"

"oh"

shi said walking over to the couch sakura was on and sitting next to her

"then why don't we be family"

sakura turned her head to look at the girl

"you want to be my family"

sakura asked a little shocked. shi nodded

"i want you to be my big sister sakura- nee-san"

sakura smiled a little and turned her head to the ceiling

"alright shi i'll be you older sister on one codition"

she looked up at her and tilted her head

"and that would be"

"you have to show me how strong you are deal"

shi nodded and leaned up against sakura

"alright but after the meeting i don't think leader-sama would like me coming in all scratched up and i don't want to get you into trouble nee-san"

sakura nodded and closed her eyes

"alright we'll spar after the meeting"

as sakura was close to falling asleep she heard something break and her eyes shot opened. she turned her head so fast that it would have cause any normal ninja whiplash. when sakura had seen that a mirror was broken and hidan had shi in between his scythes blades her jade eyes grew wide with anger

"hidan what the fuck are you doing"

sakura yelled jumping off the couch and walking over to hidan so that she could remove the blade from pinning shi to the wall

"who the hell is this little bitch sakura, and why the hell is she here"

hidan asked glaring daggers into shi. sakura sighed and removed the scythe why shi ran and hid behind her

"she's my new partner pein-sama assigned her to me"

"what the fuck isn't she like 7 or something"

"i'm 9 you piece of shit"

shi yelled but it only came out at regular volume see how her voice was naturally quiet. sakura and hidan looked at her

"why you little bitch get over here"

hidan yelled trying to grab her, but before he could sakura had grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm straight off his body

"now if you want this back on you body the right way i suges you try not to kill my partner before the rest get a chance to meet her"

sakura said in a bored tone tossing his hand up in the air and caching it

"fine"

hidan hissed

"ok hidan come with me so i can put your arm back together, and shi you come to if you're going to be my partner you need to see my healing abilities along with my other skills"

shi nodded and walked behind sakura with hidan who just cursed and complained to his so called god.


	3. Chapter 3

_** hi every one i need help i don't now who to pair with sakura or shi so i'm going to let you people choose so just tell me who you want with who and i'll see what i can do k than and in joy :)...**_

"hidan hold still i can put your arm back if you keep moving around"

sakura yelled hitting him upside the head

"ow you pink haired bitch i wouldn't have to move around so damn much if you would get that little brat away from me"

hidan yelled pointing to shi with his good hand

"s-sorry"

shi jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room away from hidan. sakura sighed and shook her head

"why can't you two get along"

sakura said under her breath why making her chakra mend hidan's skin and bones back together

"there done"

sakura said moving her hands away from hidan's arms

"now we have to get to the meeting room pein-sama and the others are probably waiting for us"

shi nodded and followed sakura out of the room with hidan a few feet away from her. once they got to the meeting room sakura and hidan saw that everyone was already there

"sorry we're late pein-sama"

sakura and hidan said bowing and shi followed them with the bow

"it's fine just sit down so we can start already"

sakura hidan and shi all nodded and took there sets. hidan sat next to kakuzu why shi sat next to sakura

"good now that we are all here i will introduce you all to our new member Kira Shi who will be sakuras partner"

"leader-sama un i thought you said sakura wouldn't be partnered with anyone un"

a boy with long blond hair and sky blue eyes asked

"no i said that sakura will not be paired with any of you idiots i did not say that she would not have a partner deidara now as i was saying"

pein said with a emotionless face and an authoritative voice. deidara 'hm'ed and crossed his arms over his chest

"shi will be sakuras partner she is in face 9 years old but she is extremely powerful and if her sister will agree to join then they are twice as powerful"

"pein-sama if i may"

shi said standing up looking up at pein. he nodded to tell her that she could continued

"my sister hana would never join she is too loyal to the hidden shadows and she hates me after what i did to her so she would never help me"

"very well then what do you suggest we do to get your full power"

"we seal her into me i could summon her here but someone how is extremely powerful in sealing jutsus would have to seal her"

pein looked over at sakura.

"sakura do you still know the seal that the uzumaki kid taught you"

sakura nodded

"pein-sama you should know me better than that i never forget a jutsu"

"very well then you will seal shi's sister inside her"

sakura nodded again, shi took her set and they continued with the meeting. after about an hour of two shi had meet everyone in the akatsuki and her and sakura were outside getting ready to spare

"are you ready shi"

"hai sakura-nee-san "

as soon as she said that sakura ran straight for her with chakra enhanced fists. shi had easily dodged that and through 2million shirkan, kuni, and other ninja weapons that came from the scroll at sakura. sakura dodged every single weapon with ease and did a series of hand signs. shi couldn't see what signs that she did because sakura was so fact that even itachi couldn't coppie her signs

"Beaths sutā"

sakura shouted before darkness surrounded both of them and the only thing that shi could see was blood red stars that were right above her. shi had noticed that sakura had disappeared and was looking everywhere for her and trying to since her chakra but nothing it was like she had completely disappeared

"Shibō no te"

sakura yelled but even when she did that shi couldn't find her because her voice was everywhere. shi had just turned her head and saw sakura standing there with a smirk. shi was about to run straight at her when she felt a pair of ice cold hands wrap around her ankles and then another pair around he was and finally a par around her wrists

"w-what is this"

shi said in a normal voice (which is her yelling). sakura laughed a little

"don't worry shi it's nothing just deaths hands all they want to do is drag you down into the netherworld but seeing how you're alive they can't all they can do is keep you in place now i say i win"

sakura said smirking bit shi shook her head

"you're wrong nii-san"

shi said closing her eyes

"Doragon no me"

shi said opening her eyes revealing one blood red eye that had a cats pupil and the other one was light green but her pu[il on that one was a black dragon

"Ryū no tsubasa"

shi yelled before two huge blue and green dragon wings formed on her back and cut the hands in half. sakuras eye widened

'so thats why pein made you my partner you have a dragon in you but only half'

sakura thought why smirking. sakura closed her eyes after that thought

"Sakura no ryū"

sakura said opening her eyes to reveal two cherry red eyes with green dragons in both of them

"Sakura no tsubasa"

she yelled making two pure pink and red wings appear on her back

"now we're getting series"

sakura said flying straight towards shi. shi had dodge the attack again and did really fast hand signs

"Midori no todoroki"

as soon as shi said that a thing of green flames came out of her mouth and straight for sakura but sakura was fast and did her own hand signs in less than a second

"Hana no gōon"

a thing of pink flames came out of sakuras mouth and hit shi's green once making a huge explosion and sinking both girls to the ground which caused sakuras ilyushin to disappear. when the girls got back up they were about to attack another when someone more like pein and madara stopped them

"what is going on here"

they both yelled making sakura and shi stop in there tracks and looking at the two. sakura deactivated her dragon form and she did the same

"m-madara-s-sama p-peins-sama w-we were j-just sparing r-right shi"

sakura stuttered and shi nodded her head really fast

"h-hai"

pein walked up to sakura and grabbed her arm

"i will talk to her first madara then you can alright"

madara nodded and graded shi by the back of her shirt and lifted her up

"and i'll talk to this one first"

pein and madara both left pein dragging sakura who was trying to escape from his grip and madara caring shi who was just hanging there looking at the ground.


	4. must read well if you want

_**ok hi everyone i have made a disition on who was going to be with sakura and shi**_

_**do you guys want to know if not then you should stop reading right here...**_

_**ok so for thouse who do want to now shi is going to be with a uchiha and sakura is going to be with a uchiha as well**_

_**but i'm not telling witch uchihas and who now a new uchiha might show up **_

_**but i'm not telling you if they do or don't :p **_


	5. Chapter 5

**here it is the next chapter wont be up for a while i want to work on my other fanfiction sorry...**

as Sakura was pulled into Peins office pein throw her into the room and locked the door behind him

"Sakura"

he began turning around and looking at her with a pissed off expression on his face

"y-yes P-Pein-sama"

Sakura stuttered crawling backwards until her back hit the pure black walks that heald rows of candles that were on the black walls making the room have light in it

"why were you in you dragon form"

Pein asked in a deep deadly voice as he walked toward her slowly

'oh fuck'

Sakura thought before swallowing a think of saliva that came into her mouth from her fear

"w-we were s-sparing a-and she activated her dragon form and then i did"

Sakura said looking away from Peins face and shutting her eye tight. when pein stopped in front of the terrified sakura he looked down at her and sighed.

"sakura"

pein said crouching down and placing his hand on her head

"look at me"

he ordered, sakura opened her eyes and looked at him

"you now not to show people you dragon form only madara and me were supposed to now"

"b-but isn't that why you made shi my partner because she has half a dragon in her"

sakura asked why looking pein dead in the eyes. pein closed his eye and shook his head

"no sakura me and madara put her as your partner because she's well….your...um...cousin"

sakuras eyes widened and she shot up knocking pein's hand off her head

"she's my what"

sakura yelled. pein sighed and stood up slowly

"your cousin sakura"

"are you for sure"

sakura asked with a little hope in her voci.

"yes sakura madara used his sharingan to look at her chakra you and her have the same chakra pattern that only family members share"

as soon as pein said that sakura grew a huge smile on her face before jumping and hugging pein

"thank you pein-oniisan"

sakura said why pein removed himself from her hug before nodding to her

"yes well i was going to tell you after you get her full dragon in her... oh and sakura"

"yes pein"

sakura asked smiling

"don't call me that again you know to only call me 'pein-sama' or just 'pein'"

pein said narrowing his eyes at her. sakura gulped and nodded quickly

"sorry pein-sama i was just so happy"

pein closed his eyes again and sighed

"very well anyway go find shi you and her are going and getting her sister sealed in her understand"

sakura said 'hai' before running out the door to find shi. as sakura ran down the hallway she found the door to madaras office and knocked on it

"madara-sama it's me sakura is shi still with you, pein-sama just sent us on a mission and we must leave"

sakura said before the door opened and she came face to face with madara.

'damn why the hell do all uchihas have to be so cute'

sakura thought as her and madara made eye contact

"i'm terribly sorry sakura but shi has left"

madara said with a smirk

'why the hell is he smirking'

sakura thought why she bowed and turned around to run down the hallway again, but madara stopped her by calling her name

"yes madara-sama"

sakura asked with her back still turned to madara

"yes sakura when you and shi return i must announce something to the hole akatsuki so don't take to long selling shi's sister inside her understood"

"hai madara-sama"

sakura said before running down the hallway leaving madara standing in the door frame of his office smirking why she ran further and further away from him

'i wonder how she is going to react when i tell her what she will be from today on'

madara thought as he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to the kitchen to get something to eat. as sakura came running up to shi's bedroom door she knocked rapidly on it

"shi are you in there"

sakura yelled. after a few seconds the door opened to show the little green haired girl looking up at her

"what is it sakura- nee-san"

shi asked. sakura smiled at her and drew her into a huge

"shi i have to tell you something"

sakura began breaking the huge, but she kept her hands on shi's shoulders

"you're my cuzen madara-sama looked at your chakra and we have the same pattern of chakra like family members would"

as soon as sakura was finished telling her that shi grew a small smile

"so i really have a family now"

sakura nodded

"and so do i"

sakura said drawling shi back into her hug. after a few seconds sakura pulled away again but this time had a serious face expression rather than a happy one

"and another thing we're selling you sister in you today so you're going have to summon her understand"

shi nodded, sakura told her to follow her to the dungeon where she would summon her sister. as soon as they were in the cell and the door was locked shi made 20 very fast hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. once shi had done that a huge thing of smoke filled the room and a few inches away from shi's hand stood a girl that looked exactly like shi but her hair wasn't green it was blood red and her eyes were green

"Chi-nii-san"

shi said in an even quieter voice if that was even possible. Chi stood there looking at her sister with hatred in her eyes

"what do you want murderer"

chi said with hatred in her voci

"she summoned you so i can give her back her dragon"

sakura said before doing 50 very very fast hand signs

"Utsukushii shīru"

sakura yelled and slammed her hand into shi's back. when sakura had done that a black hole appeared on shi's stomach and sucked in chi before sealing and leaving a mark that went down shi's side. the market looked like a thing of cherry blossom petals that were connected by a string going down her side and at the end is swirled with five cherry blossoms in the center. once chi was sealed shi passed out and sakura caught her

"madey i should have worned her that she would pass out when the seal was done'

sakura thought but shrugged it off and walked to shi's room and placed her on her bed and walked out.


End file.
